Funny Feelings
by PrincetonNurse
Summary: House meets the new girl at Princeton Plainsboro and this brings up some issues for Cuddy. Post bombshells
1. Chapter 1

I'm not sure if I should continue with this story but I couldn't get the idea out of my head. I was thinking what would happen if House met a girl who was perfect for him in every way? How would Cuddy react to this? Please review and let me know if you'd like me to continue with the story. This takes place post bombshells. I'll be updating my other stories soon. I don't own House or Fox or anything.

House was leisurely relieving himself at the urinal lost in thought about his latest case when the bathroom door swung open and a woman walked in.

She was tall, thin and had flowing blonde hair. She was wearing high heels, a tight black skirt, and a white sweater. She begins walking around quietly examining the mirrors, the faucets and then turns towards House.

"And who are you?" The woman asked curtly

House turns in surprise to a female voice coming from behind him then turns back to face the wall.

"It's not as much a who as a what. This is a men's room. So, what's your name fella?"

"I'm Sydney Harper. Pardon the intrusion but I am here to inspect your light fixtures. Apparently the word is the men have better light fixtures than the women do."

"Sydney Harper? The same Harper who donated 7 million and basically bought this place Sydney Harper?"

"The very same."

House began shaking it off and zipping up, he turned to face Sydney and extended his hand. "Greg House."

"Surely you intend to wash that first." Sydney stated with a raised eyebrow.

House kept his hand up and leaned in closer, "I keep an extremely clean penis." He said as he made his way to the sink and began washing his hands.

"I know all about you Dr. House."

"And I you. There's a lot written about you in stall number 2. I pictured you younger. Much."

Sydney let off a slight laugh, "a smart man like yourself, you should really be able to tell who you can and cannot rattle."

House turns to face Sydney and places a hand in his pocket, leaning his back against the sink. "He also knows a good rattle when he sees one."

"Since I'm your boss's boss, I can't return your sexual banter, but I will say for the record that if I were looking for a rattle, he would be taller, he would be better looking, he would be more evolved than a junior in high school..."

House smirked, "I prefer juniors in high school."

Sydney continued, "and he would be more than a self-loathing narcissist with a god complex, and yes, judging from what I got a glimpse of in the mirror when I walked in..." Sydney stepped in close, close enough to where House could smell her shampoo, as she put a hand on his chest, "he'd be bigger." She whispered, then leaned into his ear, "much." She turned and walked out the door leaving House speechless.

"Huh." He said to himself.

[H]

Cuddy and Sydney were sitting in her office as Sydney began going over everything she needed to fix, the only thing that was really an issue were some light fixtures. Once Sydney was done she turned to Cuddy and was about to speak when House barged into Cuddy's office.

"Sorry." Cuddy apologized, "this is-"

"Dr. House." Sydney smiled, "we've met."

Cuddy turned to Sydney in surprise but her eyes were fixed on House and his eyes were on Sydney. It was almost as if Cuddy wasn't in the room.

"Yes, she was in the men's room earlier." House stated.

Cuddy looked horrified, Sydney remained calm with House's banter.

Sydney turned to Cuddy, "examining his fixtures" she defended then turned to House, "I'm a bit of a micromanager." She said to him causing House to smirk at her pun.

"What did you need House?" Cuddy asked quickly feeling uncomfortable.

"Need a biopsy to determine if my patient is bleeding into her liver. But I mean, how serious can that be?" House said as he handed Cuddy the file.

Cuddy skimmed it briefly as House and Sydney exchanged looks.

"Fine." Cuddy said handing the file back to him.

House took it out of her hand without taking his eyes off Sydney. "By the way my fixtures remain available for further inspection." He said softly as he turned to leave.

Sydney laughed. Causing Cuddy to look at her suspiciously

"What? He's funny." Sydney said as she watched House walk out of the clinic

[H]

Sydney entered her new office as a board director and put a box of her things on her desk only to find a present was neatly placed in the center of it.

It was a blue box with a white ribbon neatly tied on top of it. She opened the lid and inside was a side mirror of a car, she read the inscription on the bottom that said 'objects in mirror appear smaller than they actually are'. She smiled and put the mirror on one of her shelves to display it to the world. She knew exactly who this was from.

[H]

Cuddy was in her office being productive. Almost too productive, in fact she has been ahead of her work for the first time since she hired House. This was mainly because she hasn't seen House. His entries into her office became less frequent until he seemed to just stop asking her for procedure sign offs in general. Once Cuddy made this realization she made her way to House's office to see why he stopped being the lunatic she hired.

As soon as her heels began clicking against the fourth floor she heard laughter coming from House's office. To her surprise he was chatting with Sydney.

"Cuddy, man of the hour. What can I do for you?" House said cheerfully.

Cuddy was taken aback by his happy demeanor, she expected him to be avoiding her because of their breakup not because of Sydney.

"Uh, just checking on your patient."

"A little late for that just solved it, thanks to Sydney here. It's why we're celebrating."

Sydney shook her head, "he's mocking me, I didn't do shit. You know, underneath that gruff exterior you really are a douchebag." She said with a slight smile as she took a sip of her liquor.

Cuddy felt like a third wheel listening to the banter, but was oddly frozen still not being able to resist the urge of listening in.

House laughed as he took a swig of bourbon. "You must have a thing for guys like that."

Sydney raised an eyebrow, "and what's your thing Dr. House?"

"You've already seen it."

Cuddy began blushing realizing she really shouldn't be here for this, it made it sting worse by the fact that they seem to have forgotten she was even in the room.

"Congratulations on solving your case." Cuddy said

House just nodded briefly before turning his attention back to Sydney.

Cuddy felt like dying as she walked out the room, she knew she was being over dramatic but she couldn't help it. She could have had House all to herself forever, but she threw away that chance because of one slip up. It made Cuddy's eyes water with grief, rage and jealously as she headed to her car thinking about how hindsight truly is 20/20.

[H]

Cuddy was bitter about how House barged into Sydney's office the way he used to barge into her own. She didn't even know why she subjected herself to watch House oogle over another woman.

"Have you heard? House and Sydney are the talk of the hospital." Wilson said as he put his lunch tray down joining Cuddy.

"Yeah. Apparently the latest news is that they're dating."

"Are they?"

"I wouldn't know." Cuddy said with a hint of sadness creeping out of her voice.

"I think it's good for him. He's on time to work every day now, he's less reckless..."

"He's on time?"

"Gets here before me some days. People are saying Sydney is the only woman capable of taming House."

Cuddy pierced her salad aggressively, "I thought I was the only one able to do that."

Wilson realized what he said was offensive to Cuddy and tried to make amends. "Cuddy, he's not dating her. If he was he'd run to tell me. If you really love him, I'd tell him soon before he decides to start."

"He already knows I love him. There's no point." Cuddy said

Wilson sighed, "you broke up with him, he was begging that you'd take him back you refused. You dug your own grave on this but you still have a window of opportunity to get him back."

Cuddy bit her lip, Wilson was right. This was her only chance. "Will you come with me? On a date with House? I feel like it'd be less awkward."

"Of course. Call him after work invite him to a bar we've been meaning to try."

[H]

"Thank god you compensate." Sydney said as she entered House's office.

"I do?" House asked without looking up from his case file.

"Your crotch rocket parked out front. I wanted to find the owner but realized you were the only one with something that needed…" Sydney sat in the chair across from House's desk and intentionally uncrossed her legs giving House a glimpse of her lips as she whispered, "compensation."

House smirked, looking back onto his file, "you came all this way just to insult me? I'm honored. Why did you need to know who to owns the bike?"

"I have this dream to ride a motorcycle with a handsome man to grab onto."

House smiled and removed his reading glasses and clasped his hands together on the desk, "handsome? I thought you were interested in taller, better looking men."

Sydney leaned over his desk seductively, "I'm not wearing my heels today."

House smirked, "a ride on my bike or...?"

Sydney put a finger to his lips stopping him from continuing, "both."

[H]

House and Sydney were passionately making out in House's living room moving quickly to the bedroom. They danced around each other as they removed clothes while still remaining joined at the mouth. House's phone went off causing Sydney to moan in annoyance into his mouth and slap his chest gently.

"Ignore it." She whispered into him

House was tempted to, but he just dropped his newest case on the team and he was sure it was the ducklings calling for backup.

"One minute." He whispered as he fetched his phone out.

"Hello?" He said in the most professional tone he could muster.

"House? It's Cuddy."

As soon as he heard her voice he knew it wasn't a medical case and his brain began to lose interest as his blood went elsewhere.

"Listen I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight."

"Mmhmm." House moaned as Sydney began slowly and softly kissing him once again.

"Really? Okay, wonderful. It will be me you and Wilson."

As Cuddy continued telling him the location and time to meet, Sydney had already unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down slowly as she wrapped her lips around his shaft causing House to moan softly in euphoria.

"Yeah. Uh yeah, sounds good." He mumbled not being able to keep a coherent thought.

"Great! I'll see you in two hours. Bye." Cuddy said cheerfully

"Yeah." House said to the dial tone not fully registering the conversation was over.

The phone fell to the floor as he pulled Sydney up into her feet and slammed her into the wall sliding her back against it towards the bed. They didn't make it that far and made love on the floor behind his couch, the fact that his door was still unlocked made the sex more exciting.

[H]

House began putting back on his t shirt as Sydney remained on the floor, wrapping herself in his blue button down.

"Where are you off to in such a rush?"

"Oh, Cuddy called, she wants me to go to a bar with her or something."

"Can I come?" Sydney asked innocently.

"I... don't think so."

"Oh come on, she's not intimidated by me is she?"

House chuckled, as he reached for his jeans. Sydney grabbed his hand stopping him from picking them up. "Are you in love with her?"

"I don't know." House said nervously as he began putting on his jeans.

"It's a yes or no question."

House sat on the edge of the couch, "maybe. I mean, I do. But I feel like it won't work out so what's the point."

Sydney nodded, "do you feel like we'd work out?"

House shrugged, "I feel like I can be myself with you, we're basically the same person."

"Who do you have to be for Cuddy?"

"Someone else I guess."

"Sooo. Do you want to date me?"

The question was a valid one, they have been spending almost every waking second together for the past month and now they're talking about feelings after sex, an activity they both don't entirely enjoy much.

"I feel like I have more in common with you."

"So you feel like we'd work out."

House nodded, "I don't have the fear that we'd break up like I did with Cuddy."

Sydney stood up and sat on his lap leaning her head on his shoulder, "I don't want to make this more complicated, but I'd be happy to date you."

"Just like that?" House asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah, just like that." Sydney smiled as she leaned back forcing them both to fall onto the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuddy was swirling her drink with the small red straw and occasionally looking up at the door for a guest that wouldn't arrive.

"Cuddy I'm so sorry." Wilson said giving a comforting hand on her shoulder

"No need to be. I was foolish to think he'd show."

"He still might come." Wilson defended, "he's only an hour late."

"An hour late and he's not answering his phone." Cuddy sulked.

"He answered, he's with his team. The case got busy." Wilson lied.

Cuddy smiled feeling relieved that House didn't blow her off.

Wilson sighed as he put some money down for the tab and walked Cuddy to her car.

[H]

House and Sydney were sound asleep in bed with Sydney resting on his chest. House was shirtless and in boxers while Sydney was snuggled in his tshirt and pajama pants. Sydney's phone alarm went off, and she moaned softly as she reached over House to shut it off.

House opened his eyes slightly, staring into Sydney's.

"I should go." She said softly

"Why?"

"Because it is 5:00am."

"Early meeting?" He asked still sounding groggy.

"I have to-" Sydney started to say but got interrupted by House kissing her.

She smiled into his lips as he moved down and began kissing her neck.

"I have to change my clothes..." she moaned as House began moving under the covers continuing to kiss her lower.

"Shower... check my mail..." she stated softly

Once House got to her lips she accepted her fate. "I'm going to be so late for work."

"I'll write you a note." House said in his deep gruff voice still raspy from waking waking up. He then began eating her out.

[H]

House entered the hospital with an extra skip in his step as he made his way to his office. Wilson was waiting for him with a scowl plastered across in face. House got annoyed at the lecture that is about to ensue.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Wilson said as he stood up from the chair and crossed his arms.

House rolled his eyes as he threw his backpack haphazardly onto the closet piece of furniture.

"Shouldn't you be asking that to Cuddy?"

Wilson scoffed, "why would I need to talk to her?"

"Because she's the one who broke my heart and then wants it back now that someone else showed the slightest interest in me."

"Don't play the victim here! You agreed to see her!" Wilson exclaimed, "then you had the nerve to blow her off."

"I didn't think I really agreed. I got distracted."

Wilson opened his mouth in shock. "And you couldn't answer your phone because..."

"Because I was busy."

"Doing what?"

"Sydney."

Wilson put his head in his hands, "oh god House. A rebound is the last thing you should be doing."

"She's not a rebound. I like her."

"House this is the definition of a rebound. Two months after your breakup and you are with another woman?"

"I'm not with her, I'm just sleeping with her."

"I don't want to be the one picking up the pieces. Someone is going to get hurt here and I doubt it's going to be Sydney."

"I'm fine."

Wilson shook his head, "fine is never fine. Do you want to date her?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to date Cuddy?"

"I don't know!"

"Oh boy." Wilson said softly as he made his way to the door, as his hand was on the handle he turned back to House and said, "I lied to her you know. I told her you were with your team all night."

House tapped his cane a few times after Wilson left and decided to talk to Cuddy.

[H]

"Hey about last night..." House began.

"Don't worry about it." Cuddy said as she organized files, "you were either busy with your case or you lied because you changed your mind."

"I didn't change my mind. let me make it up to you. Tonight, after work I'll take you to the bar."

He saw a hint of a smile, "okay. I get off at 6:00." She teased

House nodded and turned to leave.

[H]

House kept his promise and was waiting for Cuddy as he leaned against his bike. Cuddy was no longer in her work clothes, wearing jeans and a T-Shirt much to House's surprise.

"Ready?"

Cuddy smiled, "I'm ready."

As she got on the back of his bike and wrapped her arms around his leather jacket it felt for a moment that everything was okay, that everything was normal. As soon as that thought entered her mind she realized, being with House, although crazy and unpredictable, was her normal and she could never throw that away.

House held open the door for her as he walked right behind her and they entered the bar.

Cuddy looked around not expecting House to pick such a young place. It was a college type bar, not the usual depressing places House frequents. They sat on two bar stools and talked. They talked small at first; how House's latest case was going, how Rachel was doing, and they even discussed monster trucks for a little bit. After House got a few drinks in him Cuddy got him to discuss deeper, they talked about Sydney, how House felt about their break up and then spent what seemed like hours talking about their relationship, why Cuddy did what she did and what their future holds. Eventually House and Cuddy got too drunk to continue the deep conversations and moved on to being silly together.

"Hey." House slurred at the bartender, "what's with the crowd?"

"There is a mechanical bull ride towards the back."

Cuddy saw House's eyes light up, "oh no." she laughed, "you'll kill yourself." Even drunk she was still the voice of reason.

"Nonsense!" He said with a huge grin, "I rode ponies at the pumpkin patch when I was 4."

They stumbled towards the ride both giggling and leaning on each other. "Ladies first." House said

Cuddy put her hand on her chest and pretended to be flattered, "oh my stars. What a gentleman."

Cuddy got on the mechanical bull and was actually quite good. House thought she looked so cute laughing uncontrollably and letting loose.

"Your turn." Cuddy said out of breath once her ride was complete

"Nope. I never said I'd go." House snickered.

"You bitch!" Cuddy said jokingly.

House smiled, "wanna share a car?"

"What? Is the night over already?" Cuddy said shocked

"Well it's..." House struggled to read his watch through blurred eyes, "almost 2:00."

"Party pooper."

"Since when have you been wilder than me?" House joked as they entered the car.

The car dropped Cuddy off at her house.

"I had fun tonight." Cuddy smiled.

"Me too."

"You want to come in for some coffee?"

House thought for a moment and realized that might not be the best decision. Maybe Cuddy was using him as a rebound. Maybe she just doesn't want to be alone and is willing to settle in order to prevent Sydney being his next girl.

"With work tomorrow, I should get some sleep. We both should."

Cuddy was disappointed but understood.

"Goodnight House."

"Goodnight Cuddy."

"and you're going to Baker Street?" The driver asked after House rolled up the window

"No."

[H]

Cuddy had the headache of the century and strolled into work at noon because of it. She went straight to House's office to discuss what happened last night only remembering pieces.

House was wearing sunglasses and drinking Gatorade struggling through the day.

"We cannot be trusted going to bar on a work night ever again." Cuddy said softly as she entered his office and sat down at the diagnostics table across from House.

"No, we can't be trusted going to a bar in general ever again." House said causing them both to laugh.

"Are you planning on wearing sunglasses all day?"

"It's looking like a strong possibility."

"Have an extra pair?" She smiled

She felt happy, like their relationship was slowly but surely getting repaired. They were starting to joke again and be comfortable with each other. The happiness quickly faded when Sydney walked in. Seeing House's face light up when he saw her the way he used to do for her made Cuddy want to punch him in the face.

"There you are. Can I borrow you for a second?" Sydney asked.

"A second?" House twisted his face pretending to think, "a minute sure, but a second is pushing it."

Sydney smiled and shook her head.

"Unless... Do you want me to push it?" House asked with one eyebrow raised.

"You are so disgustingly vulgar." Sydney said as she grabbed House's arm encouraging him to join her.

Cuddy watched as Sydney dragged House out of the room and into his office. He was so lax with her as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk as he stood in a plank like position. The glass walls allowed Cuddy to listen in if she focused heavily.

"So, shall we?" House asked after a moment.

"We shall. Do you have the latest statistics for your patient diagnostic success rate? I have to present it to the board next week."

"I do. But what I meant is shall we continue where we left off last night?"

"You mean in front of my house with you peeing in my planter?"

"I was about to burst, you should have invited me in."

"But that plant needed watering." Sydney smiled as she stepped closer to him.

"You should have let me in, Sydney." House defended as he stood up and approached her.

"It was almost 4am. Besides you should know two things about me by now. I can be aloof, painfully vindictive and I do not play fair."

"That's three things." House said raising his pointer finger with a confused expression on his face.

"See? I'm not playing fair already." Sydney smiled as she leaned into House and whispered in his ear, "and I'm just getting started."

Sydney then turned and walked out of the room giving him a perfect view of her curves as she walked away in her heels.

Cuddy was bitterly listening to their banter. She felt that their brief exchange before Sydney entered the office was playful and fun, but she realized she has no wit compared to Sydney. The way she can think on her feet and how they bounce off one another, Cuddy could never give House banter like that.

"I should get back to work." Cuddy said excusing herself from the situation

"Wait." House said causing Cuddy to turn around.

He reached in his coat pocket and pulled out an extra pair of black sunglasses and handed them to her.

Cuddy smiled as she took them and placed them on.

[H]

"So how much did you drink last night?" Sydney asked House while they sat down for lunch.

"Enough to never drink again."

Sydney snorted, "we will see how long that lasts."

"How long do you think I'll last?"

"If I invited you out tonight I'd say only 24 hours."

"Are you inviting me out?"

"No, but I'll invite you in. My place 8:00."

"I don't know if I can stay awake that late."

"I'll give you some incentive to reconsider."


	3. Chapter 3

Sydney took a deep breath before entering House's office. They were in the middle of a prank war, and House was winning. She knew he'd suspect it is a prank unless she played this part perfectly.

"We have a serious problem." Sydney stated causing House's heart rate to increase as she stepped into the office.

"Okay..." He said cautiously listening carefully to her next words

She tossed a pregnancy test onto his desk with a clearly positive result.

House looked at it and smirked, "you don't seriously expect me to believe this after the last prank I pulled do you?"

"You seriously think I'd pull this as a prank? Forget the 'war' this is serious, what the hell are we going to do about this." Sydney stated, feeling proud of her performance so far.

"Wow. So this is a gentle breeze." House said looking at the test strip. He was starting to become nervous that this wasn't one of her pranks.

Sydney raised an eyebrow, "a what? Never heard that expression before."

"A symbolled breeze with extra salmon and tailored to colada."

"You're intentionally not giving me the reaction I was looking for." Sydney said with frustration as she grabbed the fake test from his hands.

"Of removed a worm. Table watched?"

Sydney raised her eyebrows impressed that he could speak so quickly saying nothing, "stop mocking me." She teased, "I couldn't think of anything better."

"Ski day sun spade zebra."

"House enough. Joke is over. If you think pretending to be insane or whatever is going to work on me..."

"Apple should get hanger. Blueberry banana and crap."

"Greg?" Sydney said starting to get fearful. "This isn't funny anymore. You are starting to freak me out." Sydney said stepping closer her heart racing.

"You happen! What my ape to cantaloupe and dance?"

"Oh my god. Are you having a stroke?!" Sydney practically screamed, "House, what do I do!? If this ends up being a prank I swear to god I'll punch you in the face."

Seconds later House's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he began convulsing in his chair. With each convulsion he slid further down until he was on the floor in a full seizure fit. This was not a prank.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Sydney started to panic as she ran to the door. "HELP!" She yelled down the hall, "HELP!"

[H]

House was lying motionless in the MRI machine while the entire diagnostics department, Wilson, and Cuddy all packed into the small viewing room. They are all staring at the screen as the images of House's brain appeared.

"Looks like there is no damage." Forman said with relief.

"This is stupid." House said finally after being in there for almost twenty minutes.

Wilson rolled his eyes as he pushed the button, "you had a seizure."

"Allegedly." House commented

"So, your pissed your pants for what? Dramatic effect?" Wilson teased

"Hey, I was-"

"Lay still and shut up." Cuddy commanded, stopping House mid-sentence.

Once the MRI was complete everyone went into the diagnostics room to discuss the results.

"You might have epilepsy."

"That developed at nearly 50?" House asked as he tilted his head looking at his scan.

"It's rare but possible." Chase stated

"Beans." House said.

Everyone turned to him, scared that at any moment a seizure could erupt. House looked up noticing all eyes were on him.

"What? 'Beans' is a common expression people use."

You could feel the tension in the room diminish as they all turned back to the scans.

Sydney came into the room holding a piece of paper triumphantly, "got the results!" She announced, "I'm sorry House, but it's epilepsy."

"Positive?" House asked as he grabbed the paper out of her hand reading the EEG results.

"Yeah... they're pretty positive." Sydney stated.

"Shit." House said softly as he slumped into a chair putting his head in his hands.

"It's manageable." Masters piped up, "you can still live-"

"Shut up. I know all about the disease." House muttered not looking up.

Wilson gave the team a look encouraging them to leave and they all filed out of the room, including Sydney, leaving only Cuddy and Wilson there.

"You can stay at my place tonight if you want." Cuddy said

"And have a seizure in front of Rachel traumatizing her? No thanks."

"Stay in my bed with me then."

House picked his head up and looked at her with raised eyebrows, "you can't be serious."

"House you had a seizure, something that can be triggered by stress, you shouldn't be alone tonight."

"Cuddy's right." Wilson said.

"Okay. But we will be at my place, I don't want to confuse Rachel." House said as he stood up and got his backpack from the office. "I'll head there now. I feel like shit." He commented.

[H]

House was in his room changing into pajamas when Cuddy came in announcing dinner was here.

"You should knock you know." He stated as he left his room and entered the kitchen.

"Like I haven't seen it before."

"One of my favorite meals on the day my mind broke. How considerate." House said as he looked at the plate of cashew chicken.

"Your mind is not broken." Cuddy assured, as she began taking bites of her dinner.

House just sat there staring at his food.

"Would you like me to make you something else?" Cuddy asked

"No, this is fine. Is it cool if I just go to bed?"

Cuddy raised her eyebrow, "did you just ask my permission to go to bed?" She said surprised

"Well you got me dinner and..." House shrugged

"Oh my god is that guilt!" Cuddy teased.

"Shut up." House muttered.

"I'll be there in a few minutes to tuck you in." Cuddy shouted as she continued to finish her dinner.

[H]

At around 11:30 Cuddy heard loud but unmistakable rapid breathing and jolted awake. She turned to the see House sitting up straight in bed. He was sweaty, flushed and panicked.

"House? House?" Cuddy asks drowsily, unsure what this is.

House didn't respond but continued having his fit, his breathing increased and he was looking around the room. House then stumbled out of bed much to Cuddy's surprise.

"What? What?" Cuddy mumbles still waking up, "House can you hear me? House?"

House goes to the front door and tries to open it, making a loud racket as he is turning the handle and slamming his shoulder into the wood.

"House? Oh god. Oh god. Oh god." She says as she sees him open the door and go out into the street.

Cuddy has seen this before with some of her pediatric patients, this was a night terror.

House was now in the middle of the street in nothing but a white t shirt and pajama pants, he was looking around aimlessly and then began walking in the middle of the road.

"House!" Cuddy yells fearful that at any moment he could be hit by a car, "okay House. Come back to bed." She says as she grabs his arm gently, "come back to bed House you're safe."

House turned to her and just stared.

"You're safe House." Cuddy soothes as she grabs his hand and leads him back into bed.

Once Cuddy got House back into bed she rubbed his head softly as she soothed, "you're safe and I'm not going anywhere."

[H]

"Night terrors?" Wilson repeats in shock.

"It was the scariest thing I've ever seen. He could have been hit by a car."

"Does he remember it?"

"No. He didn't say anything about it. I asked if he had any weird dreams and he told me he had a nightmare about something chasing him."

"Do you think it's related to the seizure disorder?"

"I doubt it. I looked that up since I couldn't fall asleep after that and apparently if you have night terrors as a kid they can reoccur in adulthood during periods of extreme stress."

"Like getting diagnosed with epilepsy."

Cuddy nodded.

"Well there is no way in hell he can sleep alone now." Wilson said.

"No shit. But I don't want to freak him out more by telling him he's having night terrors."

"We could just keep saying it's for seizure activity."

"Yeah but how long do you have to watch someone for night terrors?"

Wilson shrugged, "I don't know much about them."

[H]

House was sitting on the couch watching TV. It has a week since he started staying with Cuddy again. He came over after Rachel went to bed each night and Cuddy called it "just a sleepover", but they both knew what it was. This was their relationship slowly rekindling. They would watch movies and eat junk food acting like they were kids again, it was more relaxed then their relationship was. Maybe because they weren't official yet, or maybe because they were both being careful, but House enjoyed it.

Cuddy sat next to him and leaned on his chest enjoying the cop drama he was watching.

"how long do you need to babysit me?" House finally asked.

"I'm not sure. It's been a week since anything has happened but…" Cuddy trailed off.

"I'm on meds, a repeat seizure is very unlikely."

"Better safe than sorry."

"You aren't worried that I'll have another seizure, you just want an excuse to get me in bed with you."

"Sure House." Cuddy taunted.

[H]

Sydney had been avoiding House for a while now, ever since she witnessed him seizing she felt so guilty for her actions. She wasn't sure if House even wanted to see her, but she decided a week was long enough and it was time to get this over with and confront him.

"Hey." Sydney said shyly

"Hey." House said back.

"Sorry I scared you into a seizure last week. I promise no more pregnancy pranks." She assured.

House smiles, "I'm an old drug addict who has had multiple near-death experiences and severe head trauma throughout my life. Something was bound to happen."

"Want to toss all the files onto the floor and I can make it up to you on your desk?"

House let out a small chuckle of disbelief, "are you in heat or something?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing." She teased as she went over and began to kiss him.

After a moment of kissing House pulled away, "what're we doing?"

"I was planning on doing you on the desk..." Sydney stated as she leaned in for another kiss.

House put his hands on her arms stopping her from leaning into him, "no I mean us. What're we doing? Is this a friends with benefits thing or..."

Sydney laughed, "I didn't take you for a labels kind of guy. Why do you have to analyze everything? Just enjoy the moment."

"I have been staying with Cuddy for the past week." He practically blurted out.

"So, are you dating her?" 

"no." House admitted

"then what's the problem? Drop your pants."

House sighed and did what he was told, he was never the kind of guy to pass up sex.

[H]

House entered Wilson's office and plopped himself onto the couch letting out a sigh as he sat down.

"Can I help you?" Wilson asked as House continued staring off into space.

"I had sex with Sydney."

"Congratulation?" Wilson said, unsure of the response House wanted.

"I couldn't help it, I like her."

"You like her you're not with Cuddy, why are you of all people upset about this?" 

"Because it seems like I am with Cuddy. I've been sleeping at her place every night."

"It seems like you want Cuddy at night, but Sydney at work. You can't have both House."

House tapped his cane on the carpet rhythmically, "I know." He mumbled.

[H]

House and Sydney were waiting for the elevator to open. When the doors finally slid apart House held out his hand holding the door open for Sydney to enter. House enters and pushes the button to the fourth floor only turning around to see Sydney standing inexplicably close to him. He moves to the back of the elevator and shakes his head with a slight smile on his face.

"I had a dream about you in an elevator recently." House said, breaking the silence.

"Really?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Was I going up or down?" Sydney asked as she pulled the emergency stop button causing the alarm to ring.

"What're you doing?" House asked

"How seriously are you considering being with Cuddy?" Sydney asked

House rolled his eyes. "Sydney, start the elevator." House said

"You start it." She said taking a step closer.

"I'm not in good enough shape for this." House said raising an eyebrow.

"For what?" She asked as she let go of her purse

House laughs, "You dropped your purse."

"Did I?" She asked stepping closer.

"You and I... should not... be doing..."

"I agree. Make me an offer."

House thought for a moment but his hormones took over. He dropped his cane and slammed her into the wall making out passionately. They bounced around the elevator like ping pong balls as he hiked up her skirt and she undid his jeans. Sydney's hand wiggled throughout his hair grasping his head forcing him closer. House almost unexpectedly went inside her, not even allowing much time for foreplay.

Sydney moaned with pleasure as House thrusted into her. They came quickly which is what she wanted, the elevator couldn't be stopped for long in a hospital.

As the doors opened a disheveled House and Sydney exited both out of breath and thirsty. House felt shame for what he did, he wasn't monogamous with Cuddy by any means, but he felt that he shouldn't be screwing around with another woman while Cuddy is obviously trying hard to win him back. House went straight to Wilson's office as Sydney walked in the opposite direction. He sat down across from Wilson's desk and put his head in his hands.


End file.
